Early Morning Pranking, Through Thick and Thin!
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Short story about the Marauders and they're early morning pranking, four in the morning to be exact 'Marauders: We share the blame, we share the credit and we share the detentions, through thick and thin' WARNING: Frequent use of the word 'Snivellus'


**Just a short story I had a dream about, I thought it was sweet, so, from my brain to yours! Enjoy!**

**Emmi xx**

* * *

'_RUN_!'

Four Marauders. One Severus Snape. Three teachers. Four in the morning.

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were running. Running as fast as they're 15 year old legs would go! Where you ask? Well they weren't sure.. what from? Well, you'll just have to read to find out!_

**Five Minutes Earlier...**

'Hurry up Prongs!' Sirius whispered into the darkness, 'Before my grandmother beats you to it!'

'I'm_ hurrying_! You try nicking Snivellus' draws next time! I don't want to touch _anything_! I'll get a disease or something! Sick.. I think these ones are _dirty_!' James whispered back to his best friend from under Severus Snape's bed. 'Anyway, speaking of your _dear_ grandmother Padfoot mate, how is the dear old bat?'

'She's well enough to send me_ another_ howler for breaking her daughter's heart.. yeah right, like Mum wasn't over the _moon_ about me leaving this year...' Breathed Sirius, leanining against Snape's four poster bed.

'Yeah she's probably happy about that, but the fact that you've moved in with the most well known and probably the _biggest_ blood traitor family in wizarding history! .. Well, she can't be happy...'

'Yeah, _your_ family! Hopefully it gave her a heart attack.. or something more _painful_.'

'Will you two _hurry_ up in there! It's already 3:58am, Peter's setting off the distraction in _two minutes_!' Called the voice of a very quiet Remus Lupin from outside the Slytherin boys dormitory.

'Two minutes!? C'mon Prongs, just grab the _dirty_ pair!' Whispered Sirius, putting his hand on James' head, which had just surfaced from under the bed, and forcing it back under.

'_No way_! You grab them!' Retorted James, rolling out from under the bed and dusting himself off

'You want to be the _auror_!'

'Well _YOU_ want to be Austin Powers!'

'Shhh! Fine, I'll grab them, but I'm not happy, _baby_.' Winked Sirius, before reaching under the bed, grabbing the dirty pair of underwear and sneaking back out into the stairwell to the Slytherin Common room, James behind him.

'What in the name of _Merlin_ took you so long?' Asked Remus, leading the other two boys over to the common room door.

'They're _dirty_...' Replied Sirius with a look of disgust at the pair of underwear in his hands, Sirius' reply sent a shiver up Remus' spine and it looked as if Remus was holding back vomit.

_**BANG**_

'_That_ was the distraction!' Whispered a smiling Peter, stepping out from behind a suit of armor next to the door, he looked quite please with himself.

'Yes, _thanks_ Pete, we noticed' Coughed Remus, Peter had set of a rather nasty dung-bomb, sending green and yellow smoke through the air, blocking their view to the door.

'_Great_! I can't see the exit! How old is that dung-bomb Wormtail?' Asked James, holding the collar of his PJ's over his nose and mouth.

'Oops.. s-sorry guys, m-must be one of the _old_ ones..' Stuttered Peter, waving the smoke away from his face.

'Okay, I think it's this way, grab my hand Padfoot, Moony grab Padfoot's and Wormtail, you grab Moony's!' Whispered James

'Mate you know I love you but I am _not_ comfortable with holding your ha-' Sirius was cut off when a loud yell came from the boys dormitory, 'Okay, _okay_! Give me your hand Prongs!'

James got to the door in time to have it swung open for him. There, blocking the Marauder's exit, were three teachers. McGonagall, Slughorn and Filch._Crap_.

'Alright lads, it's been an honor pranking with you tonight. Marauders: We share the _blame_, we share the _credit _and we share the _detentions_, through thick, I'm referring to you Pete, _and_ thin!' Sang James, holding his head high.

'_Aye_!' Sirius, Remus and Peter chanted back at him, shutting their eyes closed tightly, waiting for McGonagall to scream at them, but her deadly lecture never came. Lucky for the Marauders, the professors were blinded by the smoke, and therefore did not notice the Marauders slip passed them through the hazy air.

'I_ know_ I saw them Professors, those bloody Marauders creeping down the stairs just ten minutes ago!!' Coughed Filch, trying to feel his way to through the door...

'Bloody _miracle_ that was! I thought she was about to rip our heads off!' Laughed Sirius, patting Peter on the back and complimenting the effects of his expired dung-bomb.

'Thank _Merlin_ none of them saw us!' Smiled James, walking up the stairs from the dungeons, and into the entrance hall.

'Well _next_ time we should go over the plan a few more ti-' Remus was cut off when he noticed two bright yellow eyes, staring at them in the candle light.

'IT'S MRS NORRIS!' Yelled Remus, backing away from Filch's cat.

'_RUN_!' Yelled Sirius, sprinting up the entrance hall stairs and turning into the first floor staircase, closely followed by Peter, Remus and James.

'Whose there?!' Called Filch, from the first floor staircase, calling up into the hall, thank Merlin James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were now on the fifth staircase.

'Your _mother_!' Laughed Sirius, his insult echoing many times before they reached the sixth floor.

'MARAUDERS! DON'T DARE GO UP ONE MORE STAIRCASE!' Yelled Filch, now on the third floor.

'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!' Called Sirius, they were now all on the seventh floor landing, and about to turn into the Gryffindor Common room, through the portrait of the fat lady.

'WHY YOU LITTLE-'

'Password?' Asked the fat lady, smiling at Sirius

'Skipping stone!' Said Remus proudly

'Correct! But next time, try and be in _before_ four! I can't keep lying to Filch!'

'Sorry _Sugar_!' Winked Sirius, turning the fat lady a brilliant shade of pink as the Marauders climbed through the portrait hole, 'T'wont happen again!'

* * *

'Now_ that_, is funny' Smiled Sirius, high-fiving James as they got off their brooms.

'Nice..' Complimented Remus, nodding his head in approval of the magnificent sight

'Classic' Said Peter, standing back to admire the work of art.

The Marauder's final step of their master plan had finally unfolded. What did they do with Snape's underwear you ask? Well, you'd have to look _up_! That's right. Snape's boxers were now hanging from the Hogwarts flag pole in the grounds with the words 'Happy Holidays, Love Snivellus' in big red writing and a permanent sticking charm to hold them in place.

It was now six am, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus had gotten two hours sleep that night As soon as the Hogwarts clock strikes six, students are allowed out of their dorms, and it was at exactly 6:01am when Snape's boxers reached the top of the flag pole, brought up by James and Sirius, on their broomsticks and fastened by Remus, who had a marvelous talent in sticking charms.

_Perfection_ was what the Marauders were thinking as they gazed up at their awesome prank, Snivellus won't be too pleased to see his dirty grey boxers hanging where the entire school can see them, free of charge when he wakes up.

'MARAUDERS! I KNEW YOU'D BE BACK! ALL OF YOU GET HERE NOW!' Roared Filch, standing on the steps leading to the entrance hall.

'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!' Yelled Sirius, sending himself into a fit of laughter, and together the Marauders ran as fast as they could, passed Filch and back into the castle.

_ Like James said, Marauders: They share the blame, they share the credit and they share the detentions, through thick and thin.. but only if Filch can catch them...!_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**And there you have it! Was it alright? One worded reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Love always,**

**Emmi xx**


End file.
